


Freckles and constellations

by HonkHonkMotherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a dodie song bcuz im trash, Dave is intrigued by karkats face, First Kiss, Freckles, M/M, Major headcanon, lots of fluff, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkHonkMotherfucker/pseuds/HonkHonkMotherfucker
Summary: ❝Starry eyes and galaxy minds, we'll be dancing on the clouds tonight❞//Dave Strider is completely 100% in love with the new kid at school. They've never talked but Dave knows everything about Karkat. How? Joining up the dots that are his freckles of course.\\





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are going to be short but there will be lots of them so???

❝Freckles and constellations❞

You could say that Dave Strider was your average student. But no, not at all. Dave Strider notices things.

Things that don't matter. Well at least not to other people. 

And when Karkat Vantas entered the classroom he was so confused. There was too much of Karkat to notice. Too many little things that didn't even matter but they did.

To Dave they mattered so so much. That's why he decided that he was going to take his time and look at every little detail on Karkat. That way, he could finally feel the sense of achievement he'd always longed for.

The first thing he noticed about Karkat was the tiny dots scattered around his cheekbones and across his nose. 

They were like little stars. Constellations. And Dave must have been kidding himself because he felt like he could read Karkat's freckles.

Every single one was like a scar, it told a story. 

He was studying a freckle near Karkat's eye when it suddenly lifted and when Dave lowered his gaze he saw that a soft scowl had graced Karkat's lips. 

Dave just smiled back and continued to investigate. 

He could see the light blush that dusted Karkat's cheek as he continued to stare. Dave had never seen someone so beautiful.

Down to every little detail, Karkat was truly stunning.

When he spoke his eyes lit up with wonder, when he smiled his cheeks would turn a light pink, every so often he would bite his chapped, grey lips and look down slightly, his eyelashes were thick and dark and those freckles, his favourite part of this wonderful being. 

Dave Strider was a cool kid. Very popular, lots of friends. 

Karkat Vantas was new and he didn't know anybody at all. He was also way too shy to make any friends.

Dave Strider was confident and he knew it. Yet, when he tried to approach Karkat he found himself unable to move, feet glued to the ground and tongue tied. 

The teacher asked Dave to fetch Karkat an exercise book. He strutted down the hallway, then the moment came when he would have to pass the book over. He stretched out his hand and when Karkat picked the book up he slightly brushed his fingertips against Dave's palm. That alone made his face flush a deep red and him to run back to his seat in an instant.

Karkat never looked at him in the same way after that moment.

But Dave didn't mind watching from afar. Because even when Karkat was next to him, they could not be more far apart.

Dave Strider couldn't talk to Karkat Vantas and he was fully aware of that fact.

But Dave Strider was in love and he was aware of that too.


	2. 2

❝All those cute conversations❞

Dave Strider woke up to the sound of his phone.

"What is it Eggderp, I only just woke up."

John Egbert (or Eggderp) was Dave's best friend. They had known each other since they were young kids and the only way Dave could make his sick beats was on a miniature xylophone.

"Hey Dave! I was wondering if you'd like to come into town with me and my new troll friend!"

"Troll friend?"

"Yeah he's super cool, he could be our new bro!"

"Uhm yeah okay, I'll be like an hour where should I meet you?"

"Town centre."

"Great."

So Dave threw one of the many red record shirts he owned (they were too sick for words so why wouldn't he buy multiple versions of the same one?) and a pair of the same black jeans then strutted out into the street.

When he got into town he saw John with no other than Karkat Vantas.

The Karkat Vantas that he'd been studying for the past eight months and sixteen days.

Then he saw something that made him want to just throw himself off a cliff because even that would be less painful.

Karkat Vantas smiled at him.

He turned and he smiled.

He showed those pretty little fangs and his eyes scrunched up and his freckles seemed darker than before and it was just so beautiful that Dave didn't quite know what to do.

So Dave just stared and waved awkwardly and the moment was strange but it was nice. It made fire pool in the pit of his stomach, like wearing a warm sweater in the middle of winter with a hot chocolate in your hands and the fire against your feet. The feeling you get in those kind of moments can't be described they're just nice.

He could feel his mind about to burst from him rambling on to himself and just not understanding anything at all.

Everything seemed to dissappear besides this pretty troll boy and he was finding it difficult to breathe and was he blushing? He wasn't sure but it seemed likely.

And Karkat's cheeks were the colour of roses in the summer.

"Hey."

Karkat's voice was so soft and gentle yet rough around the edges and you could almost hear his insecurities.

"Yo."

And Dave discreetly promised with only one syllable that he would rid Karkat of all those insecurities.

He promised.

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short I'm sorry and it's also very filler

❝The moon is bright, giving us light.❞

Dave Strider loved the night.

Well, he loved watching the night.

He loved the way the moon shone bright in the middle of this black abyss.

He loved the way the stars always reminded him of Karkat Vantas. 

And he loved how Karkat was in everything he saw. 

Everything beautiful in the world, even in a physical sense held an aspect of Karkat.

His freckles were the stars, his eyes were like flowers on a spring day, his blush was as sweet as a rose, his smile was like that feeling you get when it's cold but you're strangely warm and he was just so perfect that he made it difficult for Dave to think of anything else.

Pretty troll boys would be the end of him, Dave thought as he continued to stare out at the sky. 

"Dave?"

Shit, it was Bro.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Dave Strider was certainly not okay. He was a mess. He wasn't wearing his shades and you could see the bags under his eyes, the eyes that he quickly covered almost discreetly as his older brother entered the room.

Dave felt that he couldn't keep his feelings bottled up anymore so he started crying.

"Dave why are you crying? It's okay I'm here, did you have a night terror again?"

"No..."

"Oh that's go-"

"Have you ever felt like your heart is being ripped out of your chest because it's beating so fast and your insides are just being twisted up."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence after Dave's strange outburst then Bro finally said something. 

"What?"

"There's this beautiful little troll boy who always wears big sweaters that go down to his thighs and he has these freckles and he makes me feel all funny, what do I do?"

"You talk to him."

"But I caaaaan't."

"Why not?"

"I try but nothing comes out of my mouth..."

"Okay Dave I know for a fact that what you're feeling isn't a coincidence, it's love." 

"Love?"

"Love."

"I'm in love with Karkat Vantas..."

"Uhm Dave I think you should try and get some sleep. Night I guess."

"Night bro."

And that night Dave didn't have the night terrors he usually had, he went to sleep easily with a head full of Karkat.


	4. 4

❝I really wanna kiss you and I think I might.❞

Dave Strider couldn't concentrate at all.

At least not on anything other than Karkat's lips.

They were soft and plump, his adorable little fangs would peep out at the sides and Dave was pretty sure his heart was going to burst at just the thought of their lips brushing against each other.

The fireworks were already erupting in his brain and his legs were slowly turning to jelly. 

If Karkat wasn't so pretty he wouldn't be at risk of passing out right then and there.

He needed to talk to someone. Someone that knew stuff about romance and all that shit.

Because he couldn't last much longer without doing so.

But for the rest of the lesson he would continue to stare at Karkat.

They were doing an art class and he could see the side of Karkat's mouth twisted up slightly in concentration and he was scrunching up his nose so his freckles were all joining together and shit, Dave just giggled. 

He just giggled and everyone is looking at him. 

Even Karkat looked up from his work and he looked straight into Dave's eyes and he smiled again and Dave could feel his heart pounding as Karkat's expression softened just for that one moment. 

Then the pretty, little troll boy went back to his work, right hand sketching away and left tangled in his hair in a way that Dave found irresistible. 

Karkat looked like he needed a kiss.

His lips were so soft and plump and he was biting down on the bottom one slightly and this was so unfair.

Illegal.

Karkat Vantas was truly illegal.

Well Dave could not hold his feelings in any longer he needed some advice.

At break he found Kanaya and Rose cuddled up together on a bench and he decided they would be good people to talk to. 

"I'm in love with Karkat Vantas." he blurted out and he felt the heat of his cheeks rise just like Kanaya and Rose's eyebrows.

"Congratulations." Kanaya smiled and continued fiddling with a strand of blonde hair. 

"No this is not a congratulations matter. This is not fair. Karkat is not fair. Have you seen his face and his freckles and those little fangs and his candy corn horns and his very slightly curly hair and his-"

"Dave." Rose deadpanned. 

"WHAT"

"You really do adore him don't you."

"How could I not?!"

"I don't know just... Talk to him."

"Ugh why does everyone say that. I can't talk to him. Now how do you handle a heartwrenching crush?"

"You just... Accept it. Don't worry Dave I'm sure he feels the same way."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Yeah, well I'm not."

And with that Dave stormed off and went to wallow in self pity about how much he liked Karkat Vantas.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not adding another chapter for so long

❝Filling up our imaginations❞

Dave Strider had been staring at Karkat Vantas way too much because he was starting to recognise little gestures and their meanings.

Karkat had this thing where when he was stressed he would nervously scratch at his wrist.

When he was happy his eyes would crinkle up and he would blush ever so slightly but you could still see it and it was stunning.

Then when he was upset his lip would tremble and he'd close his eyes to stop himself from crying and ball his fists.

Dave had never seen him really angry but he had seen him irritated, in which case he would run a hand through his hair and snarl. 

Today Karkat seemed pretty calm. He was tapping his fingers on the desk and a light smirk graced his lips.

When Karkat was handing out some scissors Dave noticed something he'd never seen before.

Karkat's eyes were red.

Well, they were yellow but... They had little hints of red.

Dave's eyes were red.

Dave wasn't happy about that though. He hated them. They were just... They were just wrong. 

Humans aren't supposed to have red eyes. 

And even in trolls he had never seen eyes like Karkat's... So could that mean... Shit, Karkat was looking straight at him.

He quickly turned and went back to his work, Karkat noticed.

Of course he did.

Because Karkat smiled just a little bit. 

The corner of his mouth barely lifted but his eyes lit up and his cheeks turned a rosy colour.

Dave looked up slightly and he caught Karkat's beautiful smile for just a moment before he turned back to his work.

Then a piece of paper was placed on his desk. 

He nervously unfolded it but only to scowl at what was written inside in the neat purple writing he'd honestly been expecting.

"Stop eye flirting with Karkat and just ask him out already. Me and Nepeta are getting impatient back here.   
Your dear friend, Rose."

He decided to glare at the both of them from across the room. 

Then he buried his head in his arms and he thought about the things he wanted to do with Karkat.

He came up with a jumbled up list that sent his heart into a frenzy and made him go all warm inside.

To list a few, he would very much like to let Karkat curl up in his lap and fall asleep after sharing a few chaste kisses. When Karkat fell asleep he would count every single freckle.

The image of his lips on Karkat's made him happy and he just let himself fall asleep, completely content.

He woke up because of a hand that was tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

It was grey, the hand of a troll and it was small and delicate and-

"Hey. Hey Dave. Are you awake?" 

That voice. 

He recognised it.

Slightly high pitched and a little scratchy. Rough around the edges but oh so smooth on the surface. 

Karkat.

Karkat Vantas just woke him up.

He bit his lip to hide a smile and just muttered a small "Yeah." 

Then Karkat was gone and he was left alone to drag his feet along wet concrete. 

On his dull way home he noticed a few things.

On the side of the path there were roses, the exact shade of Karkat's blush. He saw some candy corn that some kid must have dropped and they were like miniature, edible versions of Karkat's nubby horns. The sky was grey but in a way that reminded him of Karkat's skin. The skin he wanted to stroke and caress so so bad and he ended up banging his head on a lamppost because he could barely focus on the path ahead of him.

Stupid Karkat.

Stupid stupid Karkat.

Dave Strider was a victim of severe bullying and his abuser didn't even know.


End file.
